The present invention relates to an optical system incorporating a projection lens that images a scattering type liquid crystal object on an image receiving surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for partially coherent illumination of the projection lens and the scattering type object in order to produce minimum size image features with higher peak to valley contrast ratios than would be achieved with incoherent illumination.